


Flowers and Flames

by Kikochan434



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Dancing, F/F, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Marking, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikochan434/pseuds/Kikochan434
Summary: If he were honest, Lance hadn’t expected Keith to show, considering how he had been dodging every attempt Lance had made to get together with him over the summer break. Keith had, for all intents and purposes, fallen off the face of the Earth in the three months since Shiro had announced his engagement to Curtis, and Lance got it, really, he did. This thing with Curtis had blindsided them all. Everyone, including Keith himself, had thought that Shiro was finally working his way towards confessing to Keith what was obvious to literally everyone in, and out, side of their friends group. All you had to do was spend five seconds watching Shiro and Keith and it was plain to see that they were made for each other. Then Shiro had opened his mouth and shattered Keith’s heart, leaving the rest of them to scramble to try and keep their friend from falling apart.Now here he was, standing right in front of Lance in the tiniest pair of shorts Lance had ever seen him in outside of his dance classes, 	with a red, off-the-shoulder crop top and matching Chucks. Keith, it seemed, had been busy over the summer.





	1. Drop the Beat (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> So...I know I'm supposed to be working on The Boss and The Blade, but this just wouldn't leave me alone, and you'll see why next chapter >.>
> 
> Again, this is mostly just a bunch of self-indulgent explicitness . Hopefully you'll also enjoy it, if you do or even if you don't, drop a comment at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~Kiko

If he were honest, Lance hadn’t expected Keith to show, considering how he had been dodging every attempt Lance had made to get together with him over the summer break. Keith had, for all intents and purposes, fallen off the face of the Earth in the three months since Shiro had announced his engagement to Curtis, and Lance got it, really, he did. This thing with Curtis had blindsided them all. Everyone, including Keith himself, had thought that Shiro was finally working his way towards confessing to Keith what was obvious to literally everyone in, and out, side of their friends group. All you had to do was spend five seconds watching Shiro and Keith and it was plain to see that they were made for each other. Then Shiro had opened his mouth and shattered Keith’s heart, leaving the rest of them to scramble to try and keep their friend from falling apart. Their efforts hadn’t made a difference. Keith had disappeared without a trace and without a single goodbye. 

Now here he was, standing right in front of Lance in the tiniest pair of shorts Lance had ever seen him in outside of his dance classes, with a red, off-the-shoulder crop top and matching Chucks. Keith, it seemed, had been busy over the summer. In just a glance, he counted not one, not two, not even three, but SIX, and oh, wait, was that a tongue ring too? So, seven. SEVEN piercings that he knew for a fact Keith had not had before summer vacation, and that was to say absolutely nothing of ink that now stained every inch of his left arm The entire sleeve looked like a giant flame until he looked close enough to realize that it was instead a myriad of flowers in various shades of red, orange and yellow. It fit Keith, Lance thought. Still.

“KEITH! Where the quiznak have you been?! I’ve been trying to get in touch with you all summer!” Keith’s answering grin didn’t quite reach his eyes, but Lance supposed it probably wouldn’t for a while longer. 

“Hey, you made it!” Pidge’s voice cut through whatever Keith’s answer would have been as she and Hunk made their way toward the two Omegas. “And you wore the new outfit we picked out for you!” 

“PIDGE! You knew about this!” Lance’s squawk of outrage was muffled in Keith’s ears as Hunk pulled him into a tight hug.

“Of fucking course I did. It’s Keith.” And that...well, that made sense. Pidge, despite being an Alpha, had always been able to get through to Keith when no one else could. “Besides, he went with me when I went to get my own done.” With that, Pidge slipped her jacket down past her shoulders and turned to reveal the bright green lines of circuitry that extended from her shoulder down past the top part of her left arm. “Anyway, Allura and Romelle are at the table.” She didn’t have to say who else was there. It was his Bachelor Party, after all.

“Keith!” The dark-haired man’s grin widened slightly as Romelle all but leaped into his arms. The two had known each other for just over a year but had become thick as thieves during their beginners dance classes in the first semester. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” Romelle’s smile dropped for a brief second as she punched Keith in the arm angrily. “Asshole, you could have at least called. I like the new hardware, by the way.” 

Allura was the next to embrace Keith and they chatted for a few moments before she stepped aside to reveal the one person that Keith, for once in his life, wasn’t all that excited to see.

“Keith.” Just the way Keith’s name rolled off his tongue had him suppressing shivers. He had to keep it together.

“Shiro.” Shiro paused at the cautiousness in Keith’s voice. “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it has been.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “You, uh. You look great, though.”

Despite his best efforts, Keith still blushed a bit at the compliment even as his already broken heart shattered just a little bit more in the face of it. “Thanks.” An awkward silence settled between them. 

“KEITH!!! Holy shit, bro, you’re here!” 

“Ugh, Matt, what the fuck? Get off!” The eldest Holt sibling just laughed as he swayed from where Keith had forcefully removed the arm the Beta had slung around his shoulder.

“Well, now that the gang is all here, we have a soon-to-be-married man to get absolutely smashed! LETS GO!!!” Pidge shook her head ruefully at Matt’s actions but grabbed both Lance and Keith and pulled them onto the dance floor.

A couple hours later and the only people even remotely close to sober were Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. Allura was cuddling with Romelle on one side of the semi-circular booth they had commandeered for the night while Shiro was lounging on the opposite side with Hunk in between them as he finally paused in his words. He had been going on for the past half hour about how great his fiance was and how awesome it was just to be able to call Curtis his fiance and how sweet and compassionate he was and just everything, until he noticed that Keith was missing.

“Hunk! Hunk, where...where is Keith? He was just here.” Shiro sounded so bewildered that Hunk couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shiro. Dude. Keith walked off almost as soon as you started gushing about Curtis.”

“Oh.” Shiro clambered to his feet. “I should go find him.” Ignoring Hunk’s protests, the Alpha made his way to the dance floor. 

He found Lance and Pidge covered in glitter and wearing an ungodly amount of glow sticks several times over before he finally managed to locate the long-haired man. To be fair, though, the only reason he actually found Keith was because he recognized the vibrant ink decorating one slender arm that had been pinned to the wall of the club not far from the edge of the dance floor. Something about the sight of Keith, his Keith, having both wrists pinned to the wall as a much larger body curled over him had his protective instincts going into overdrive.

“Hey!” Shiro’s shout did absolutely nothing and it wasn’t until his prosthetic made contact with the other man’s bare shoulder that the pair broke apart, breathing heavily. 

“What?” The other man’s voice was barely more than a growl, but Shiro’s brain was caught on the half-lidded expression on Keith’s flushed face and the way one shapely thigh wrapped around the man’s waist. When he could finally drag his attention to the speaker, he was struck speechless. There were a lot of similarities between the Alphas. 

Both men were at least six feet tall, built as hell, with dark hair with a white streak in the front. The newcomer, however, had bright green eyes where Shiro’s were dark, piercings in his lip, the bridge of his nose, and all the way up both ears, where Shiro sported only a scar across his nose. Where Shiro’s prosthetic had replaced his right arm, the other man had flesh littered with old scars. Apparently, Shiro’s observations took a little longer than he thought because the man muttered a simple ‘fuck off’ before turning back to the task of making Keith moan into their kiss.

“HEY!” Shiro repeated. This time, the man withdrew from Keith completely, tapping his sweat-slick thigh to signify that he needed to move. 

“Can I fucking help you?” At his full height, the man was actually a couple of inches taller than Shiro, but he didn’t let that deter him. Keith’s honor was on the line.

“Let him go! Keith...Keith, let’s go.” Shiro reached for Keith’s wrist only to get a sharp hiss as he pulled away and back towards the Shiro-ish looking person. 

“Shiro, what the fuck?!” Keith looked pissed, but couldn’t he see…?

“Keith. Keith you’re drunk. You can’t...you can’t...You can’t.” Shiro’s tone spoke of finality and the opposing Alpha raised an eyebrow.

“No, Shirogane. YOU are drunk, and you are NOT my Alpha. So go back to Allura or Pidge or Hunk and leave me the fuck alone.” Shiro was so stunned at Keith’s blatant refusal that he didn’t catch whatever was exchanged between the other two before they slipped back into the crowd, leaving Shiro lost and bewildered.


	2. Waking Up In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha was hot. There was definitely no denying it. Keith knew in an instant the reason he had gone home with him, though, and it had nothing to do with the sex appeal that seemed to ooze from his very pores. Tall as fuck and built like a damn tank with dark hair that had a curious bit of white in the front? Yeah. Keith knew exactly who he had been thinking of.

Waking up hungover and naked in a place he didn’t remember being with a person whose name he either never knew or simply forgot had become a regular occurrence for Keith over the summer. Not that it was in any way, shape, or form a healthy habit to be getting into, but the sex did occasionally help dull the pain in his chest. Or that may have been the alcohol. There was rarely ever one without the other.

Today, however, was different. He was hungover, very hungover, but he was, for once, mostly dressed and completely alone. Well, if you could call wearing an oversized t-shirt that clearly didn’t belong to him and the same panties he had worn to the club as being dressed. Honestly, though, Keith just did not have the mental capacity to argue the point with himself. He cracked one eye open to try and take in his surroundings, and groaned as the sunlight drove daggers into his brain. He was in the process of trying to suffocate himself in the ridiculously soft pillows that smelled a bit like stale cigarette smoke and whiskey with just a hint of something that smelled vaguely like fresh bread and was that eggs? And bacon? A deep chuckle echoed through the quiet room.

“Yes, that is bacon. And eggs. Hashbrowns, too.” With a pained whimper, Keith flopped onto his back before pushing himself up to see who exactly was so amused with his suffering. Another huff of laughter answered that thought and Keith paused. Oh. He must be speaking on the outside and not on the inside. “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re adorable.” Keith narrowed his eyes in a glare.

The Alpha was hot. There was definitely no denying it. Keith knew in an instant the reason he had gone home with him, though, and it had nothing to do with the sex appeal that seemed to ooze from his very pores. Tall as fuck and built like a damn tank with dark hair that had a curious bit of white in the front? Yeah. Keith knew exactly who he had been thinking of when he decided to try and climb the man like a damn tree. But he remembered the feel of the rings in the man’s bottom lip against his own, the way it felt to run the piercing in his tongue over the vein in the Alpha’s neck and feel the thump of his pulse, the way his large hands had held his wrists to the wall as they ground against each other as the bass pounded in time with his heart...Keith’s tongue darted out to lick at his slightly tender lips. The Alpha’s teal eyes caught the movement and he blinked before clearing his throat.

“Anyway. I figured you would probably want breakfast.” The stranger moved into the room and offered Keith a plate that was indeed full of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and even toast. “You want coffee, O.J., or water?”

“Um...coffee?” The Alpha nodded and retreated through the open door, leaving Keith with a whopping pile of ‘What the fuck?’ Never had an Alpha actually made him coffee, much less breakfast in bed, on the morning after, even if they had actually had sex. When he did return, however, he had both a mug of coffee and a bottle of Tylenol that Keith’s gaze immediately latched onto. 

“Yeah, I thought you may want these.” His amused tone was definitely not enough to keep Keith from making grabby hands at the bottle like a pup reaching for their favorite toy. He did look slightly concerned, though, when Keith poured three of the tablets into his hand before swallowing them down with a gulp of liquid caffeine. Keith let the heat from the coffee settle into his bones before setting the mug on the nightstand and picking up his fork. 

“Thank you,” he managed after scarfing down enough to keep his stomach from betraying him. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“Are you kidding? Alfred would straight up murder me and hide my body beneath the rose bushes if I didn’t at least offer to feed a guest.” The man was definitely still a stranger, but there was genuine affection in his eyes when he spoke of this ‘Alfred’, and Keith wondered if perhaps he had stepped into the middle of something he shouldn’t have. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it was never a pleasant experience being caught in someone’s relationship drama.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah. He’s basically my grandad.” He scoffed. “Did more for me than either of my actually dads did.” The man shook his head as if to clear the confession from the air and changed the subject. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Keith remembered, alright. He remembered dancing with Pidge and Lance, drinking with Romelle, leaving when Shiro started listing all the reasons his fiance was the best person in the goddamn universe, drinking some more on his own, dancing a bit more until he was dizzy with the lights and the music and the alcohol before finding himself face to blurry face with the man before him.

“Um. Not much, to be honest.” He wondered if the man could tell he was lying from the flush across his cheeks or if maybe his scent was giving away his arousal from what he remembered towards the end of the night. The very sexy smirk that tugged at his lips made it seem less like a possibility and more like a probability.

“The name’s Jason.” Jason. Yeah, that definitely seemed fitting. What kind of man named Jason wouldn’t look like a total badass? 

“Keith.” Jason hummed. “So, what exactly did happen?” He was fairly certain nothing had happened, not that he would mind if it had, but still.

“Your friend tried to butt in, you put him in his place, and asked to take things somewhere a bit more private.” Jason shrugged. “I called a cab. You passed out not long after we made it to the bed. Your clothes are in the wash, by the way.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “Figured you wouldn’t want to wear something that had been practically soaked in sweat and beer.”

Keith nodded to cover his hesitation. “So...did we…?” He breathed a sigh of relief when Jason shook his head. With the way he was this morning, Jason honestly didn’t seem to be the type to take advantage of a drunk Omega, but he had met his share of people of all genders who would have.

“Nah.” He paused. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot as fuck and that outfit you had on last night was pushing damn near all of my buttons, but I’m not like that.” He huffed. “Consent is sexy, you know.” Keith eyed him critically, weighing his options. Mind made up, he set his nearly empty plate next to his equally empty coffee mug.

“Consent is sexy, huh?” Jason swallowed hard as the Omega crawled across the scant inches between them to settle in his lap, knees on either side of his hips. Kieth could have honest-to-god purred at the feel of those thick thighs under his ass. “Consider this me consenting then,” Keith murmured against his lips before catching them in a searing kiss. 

Jason had been having enough trouble keeping his head on straight seeing such a gorgeous little thing practically drowning in his shirt, but to have the man in question literally dripping in his lap and having given both explicit and enthusiastic consent was more than enough to push him past his breaking point. Calloused fingertips slipped beneath the borrowed shirt to slide up Keith’s sides. The smaller man shivered when he realized that Jason’s hands spanned almost the entirety of his ribcage. Fuck. Keith’s panties were fucking soaked. Both men groaned as the scent hit them and Jason’s grip tightened. 

“Fuck, Kitten.” Keith’s breath hitched at the name and Jason chuckled darkly against his collar bone. “You better be damn sure this is what you want because once we get started, I’m not letting you go until you beg me for it.” 

Keith curled his fist into the shorter strands of Jason’s hair and tugged until the Alpha’s eyes locked back on his. Their pupils were blown wide with desire, breathing already uneven, just from a little making out. Keith was so ready for more. With a sharp yank, Jason’s neck is bared and Keith takes a moment just to enjoy the submission and suck a dark mark right above his pulse before whispering into the tender skin. “Then do it already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist.


	3. Havanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is getting married....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you were looking for ;P I'll post it eventually. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> ENJOY :D

CHAPTER 3: HAVANNA

He walked away from Jason's apartment the day after he had woken up in the Alpha's bed, covered nearly head to toe in marks from Jason's lips, teeth, and fingers. The sex had been phenomenal and even the brief time they had spent together not fucking like bunnies had been enjoyable. Jason had even been kind enough to drop him off at his dorm on a cherry red, custom built Ducati and Keith had been hard-pressed not to throw off his helmet and drop to his knees right there on the asphalt.

Keith spent more time than he probably should have over the next few days running his fingers over the imprints of Jason’s teeth that decorated his collar bone and pressing his thighs together just to feel the sharp spark of pain that lit up beneath bruises so deep he wondered vaguely if he could lift a set of prints from them. When he had opened the door in little more than the larger man’s stolen t-shirt three days after the bachelor party, Lance had squawked and demanded he put on pants so that he ‘didn’t have to stare at the evidence of Keith’s sins’. Keith only wished he had been awake enough to fully appreciate the moment.

Though the marks had faded, and the pain with them, they were still slightly visible come Shiro’s wedding day. Keith spent the entirety of the ceremony with his fingers encircling his wrists and putting just enough pressure on the yellowish-green bruises to ground himself. He closed his eyes when Shiro kissed his new husband and ignored how fiercely his chest ached in favor of clapping so hard his palms stung for several moments afterwards. He never made it to the reception.

By the time the toasts were over and Shiro had become aware of his absence, Keith was three sheets to the wind and down to just a black tank top over his dress slacks, his coat, tie, and button up having vanished somewhere between the bar and the dance floor.

He was so lost in the music, kaleidoscope lights bursting behind his eyes and body moving of its own accord, that he almost missed a certain spicy scent tickling his nose. His eyes popped open and he whipped his head around, almost immediately regretting it as the club’s interior tilted and spun. Still, he locked onto his target quickly and grinned as he stalked toward the unsuspecting man.

“Jason~” He grinned at the sultry voice purring in his ear. Not too long ago, he’d had that voice gasping and moaning, damn near screaming his name.

“Hello, Kitten.” His smile grew to a smirk as the arms around him shuddered and Keith hummed from where he was draped over the Alpha’s back. “You are trashed.”

“Mmmm. Yeah. Hey!” Keith’s wide-eyed gaze suddenly appeared directly in front of him. “You should dance with me!”

“Keith,” Jason protested as he swung him around on the stool and tugged at his hand. “I’m not-”

“Please?” Well, fuck. When he asked like that, violet eyes peering up from beneath his dark bangs and lips set into a quivering pout...Well. Jason was only human. A bright smile broke across Keith’s expression as Jason sighed and threw back what was left of his whiskey. Seconds later, they were back on the dance floor, caged in by a hundred other wriggling bodies.

Keith danced like it was what he was born to do with hips that never strayed from the beat, a flush on his cheeks that could have been alcohol or just the heat of the clubgoers, and a spark in his eyes that was both enticing and challenging. The fact that Jason was far from the only one trying to dance with Keith and running hands over his bare arms, up his chest, and down his thighs didn’t seem to bother the Omega in the slightest. When the music changed, however, and the beat dipped into a sultry Spanish number, it was Jason’s eye he caught and Jason’s arms he stepped into.

Large hands gripped slender hips to tug them closer together until there was hardly a breath between them, and for a moment they were simply dancing, pressed chest to chest, until Jason slipped a thick thigh between Keith’s. There was no denying the arousal that permeated the air around them. The Omega threw one arm around Jason’s neck to tug their faces closer as his fingers tangled in his hair and his other hand fisted in his shirt just over his heart. Jason couldn’t help it. He dipped his head the last couple of inches to claim his lips with his own.

Despite having slipped one hand beneath Keith’s shirt to press against the small of his back and having lowered the other to curl around an admittedly toned thigh, the Alpha kept their pace slow, bodies rolling in sensuous movements against each other even after Keith had started to whine in a vain attempt to get Jason to speed things up. The friction between their hips was delicious even with the barriers of their clothing. The moment Jason’s lips left Keith’s to chase a bead of sweat trickling towards his collar, the Omega started babbling, but Jason had no idea what he was saying until he scraped his teeth over the gland on his neck and felt a damp spot form on his thigh right under where Keith was pressed against it.

When the Alpha’s head snapped up after the realization, Keith’s face was no longer flushed with alcohol or heat, but humiliation.

“Did you just-” A tiny nod. “Holy fuck,” Jason whispered. He grasped the smaller man’s chin in a tight grip and jerked his face up to pull him into a searing kiss, relishing in the little gasps of over-stimulation as he ground his thigh against the Omega’s core.

“Jason,” Keith gasped after breaking the kiss. “Jason, fuck! Just-” A desperate whimper cut off his words. “Fuck, Jay, just take me home! Please!”

Jason grinned wolfishly against his neck before giving the sensitive skin a hard nip.

“Alright, Kitten. Let’s go.”


	4. Who are you? (Who, who? Who, who?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Jason who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...some of you may have noticed that I deleted The Boss and The Blade. There is a reason. A good reason. You'll find out in due time. As for this chapter, well...just enjoy.

Jason was, as it turned out, beyond anal about his kitchen, refused to have food in the bedroom (“I am not sleeping on a bed of crumbs, Keith.”), double checked every door and window before bed, and was a fucking cheat at Mario Kart (“How the fuck do you get a goddamn Blue Shell in SECOND PLACE?!”).

But.

Jason was an English Major who would defend Jane Austen with his dying breath (He talked about her for two hours straight once. Keith may or may not have instigated it and definitely timed it.), made the best hangover breakfasts, refused to be paid for the gigs he took with Roy and Kori (They were a rock cover band called The Outlaws, and stars, were they amazing!), and would do damn near anything for his siblings.

But. 

Jason had nightmares (Keith had woken up more than once to find the Alpha whimpering and shaking and hadn’t been able to wake him) that left him surly and snappy in the morning, didn’t get on very well with his adopted father, tended to punch first and ask later, and could also be very possessive of his belongings.

But.

Jason was a former foster kid (He recognized all the little things Keith did and still does but has never called him out on it), didn’t get jealous when Keith would come over smelling like another Alpha, was content just to cuddle if Keith wasn’t in the mood (It was rare, but it did happen), and would drop everything to come pick him up if Keith let on that he was even the tiniest bit uncomfortable where he was.

But.

Jason was a Wayne. Jason was actually Jason Peter Todd-Wayne, second adopted sone of Bruce Wayne, younger brother to both Richard “Dick” Grayson-Wayne and Cassandra Wayne, older brother to Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne and Damian al Ghul-Wayne, set to inherit empires from both the Wayne and al Ghul bloodlines. Jason became an instant millionaire at only twelve years of age after being plucked from the streets by the Wayne Alpha himself, went to live with Talia al Ghul after a kidnapping gone wrong at fifteen, and had returned to the states a billionaire at nineteen when he enrolled in college to receive a degree in English. The media portrayed him as the ‘bad boy’ of the Wayne family and didn’t hesitate to point out that having more money than God and attending the most prestigious schools in both the Eastern and Western hemispheres had failed to smooth out his edges. The bolder tabloids called him ‘gutter trash’ and a ‘street rat’.

But.

Keith thought about the way Jason’s eyes would go soft at the sight of him in one of his shirts having just rolled out of bed and still wiping sleep from his eyes, and the day he literally emptied his wallet for a homeless woman and her three kids before getting them a cab to the nearest Wayne housing complex with instructions to tell them that J.P. had sent them and ruffling the oldest boy’s hair as he told him that he had done good and it was okay to rest now. He thought of the passion in Jason’s gravelly voice when he was on stage and the flash of green in his eyes when they would lock on to his own when they found him in the crowd or how he would sometimes wait for Keith after his classes were done just to steal a kiss or talk or grab a bite to eat.

He thought about these things.

Jason was a Wayne.

But.

Keith didn’t care. 

Jason was Jay was Jason Peter Todd-Wayne just as Keith was Keith and Kitten and Keith Akira Kogane.

The day after Keith’s realization, he did the same thing he did every Friday: he went to The Outlaws’ show, sang along to every song with his eyes glued to Jason’s, waited for the band to finish with clean up, and made out with Jason in the back of the cab on the way to his apartment.


End file.
